Thoughts
by LaChoy
Summary: Scorpius thinks about the annoying [adorable] Albus Severus. ScorpiusxAlbus S DH Spoilers. Slash.


**Disclaimer: Harry potter does not belong to me. No profits, no suing.**

* * *

Sometimes, Scorpius wonders how he and Albus became friends. In all truth of the matter, it made no sense. He didn't even want to talk to him but then Albus hadn't left him alone. And so he had just given up and talked to the stupid boy. And of course, Albus had taken the simple 'hello' as a sign of lifelong friendship.

And surprisingly, Scorpius had found it wasn't so bad. He admitted this to himself in the very back of his subconscious. Where nobody, especially Albus, would ever find out.

Except when Albus seemed to forget a quill and would _'Psst, Scorpius, can I borrow one?' _or when he would _'Hey, Scorpius, what was the homework for Transfiguration? I forgot to remember…'_. And for some reason, somehow, Scorpius always found himself giving into Albus. He even brought extra quills just in case and he'd write down Albus' homework in the classes they had. Then Albus would _'Thanks Scorpius!' _with that infuriating (cute) smile. But then he wouldn't feel so annoyed by him.

And then Albus had thought Scorpius needed a nickname.

'_But Scorpius sounds so…refined!'_

Scorpius didn't really know what was wrong with refined but it obviously wasn't good to Albus.

'_Pius? No, no. That has pee in it and then that isn't very good. Corp! No, that just isn't you.'_

Scorpius had actually sort of liked Corp.

'_Scor! But it sounds like score and it could be confusing. But you're a smart guy, you'd know. Okay, you're Scor, okay, Scor?'_

He didn't really like Scor but he usually did what Albus wanted and so he sighed and agreed that he was officially Scor, even though he liked Corp much more.

* * *

Scorpius wonders how he became best friends with Albus. It had somehow happened against his own will. He hadn't wanted it to happen but it had.

And of course, being best friends meant visiting each other during the holidays. And of course, Scorpius hadn't really wanted to because that meant being around the Potters. Albus was enough to handle and his father had told him to beware the Potters. Staying with them didn't seem like such a good idea. More like a very annoying prospect.

And so he had told Albus his father would most likely say no but of course, Albus was a stubborn little twit.

'_Well, ask anyway, Scor! I really want to see you during the holidays.'_Which was said with that horrible (adorable) smile that made him do just about anything. And so he asked his father anyway, knowing he'd say no. They were the_Potters_!

But no, his father said _yes_ because _'the Potters are good, but very annoying, people that would help purify the Malfoy name'_ and Scorpius realized his father was a traitor. Sending him into the Potter lair. And the only solace he got was that _'You'll probably need some potion for headaches since you're bound to get a dozen.' _

'_You see, Scor? I told you! My dad already said you could come over so no worries there! This is going to be the best!'_

Scorpius wanted to add in 'goody goody!' in a very sarcastic tone but hadn't because then Albus did that stupid little pout that made him feel bad whenever he was too sarcastic.

So when the last day of school arrived and Albus had hugged him, telling him how excited he was for him to visit, Scorpius wished he had never been so nice as to ever even say hello.

And when the day he was supposed to go visiting came, he begged his father for some excuse he had come down with _some_ incurable disease.

'_Oh, suck it up, Scorpius' _and he had been pushed inside the Potter's home. Where he was attacked with a rather big hug from Albus, a quick hello from James (who was just a jerk anyway), an odd giggle from Lily, and Albus' mother who gave him a grin.

He hadn't known what to expect from Harry Potter but was very pleasantly surprised he got no hug but just a friendly handshake. Which was great because that's how introductions were supposed to be.

And then Albus had pulled him away to go give him a tour of the house and so he could go put his bags in his room and they could go skip through flowers and sing merry little tunes (Scorpius added that in himself because it wouldn't surprise him very much if any of that happened).

So as Albus was racking off ideas for what they could do together, and as Lily was trying to flirt with him, and as James was picking on them (Albus was an idiot and always let James get the best of him), Scorpius really just wished he could get away. And so, he lied and said he had to go to the bathroom.

'_You seem like you need to get away from everything, Scorpius.'_

Scorpius had come to learn from Albus that when around the Potters, odd and unexplainable things happened. And so he found himself in Harry Potter's private study, drinking some pumpkin juice. It was all very odd to Scorpius.

'_I was actually kind of shocked to found out my Albus was best friends with you. And then to see you, I'm even more shocked. Why _are_ you friends with him?'_

Scorpius found himself surprised and, for once in his life, without words or some witty comeback, and just shrugged. Nobody had ever asked him why he was friends with Albus and even if he wondered why himself sometimes, he had just summed it up to a horrible twist of fate or something as equally corny.

'_There you are, Scor! Come on! James said we can use his broom!'_

Scorpius had rolled his eyes because it was probably some trick but still had followed Albus out, giving a quick wave good-bye to the famous Harry Potter. And when it had turned out to be some trick and Albus was screaming quite loudly at his brother, Scorpius just gave him a pat on the shoulder. And when it was time to go to bed, Albus had hugged him goodnight and Scorpius found that his hugs were really somewhat nice.

And really, damn the Potters and their stupid ways of getting inside your mind and making you like them.

* * *

Scorpius rarely wondered how he and Albus had become lovers. He had questioned their friendship but their relationship made perfect sense to him.

'_Scor, I'm in love with you!' _had been Albus' love confession. It had just been blurted out randomly and Scorpius had sighed and kissed him because he'd looked ready to cry and his face was too red. And that was when he found out that Albus was _really good _and he really wished the stupid boy had confessed his love earlier. They'd definitely been missing out on something great.

While Albus was an amazing lover, he was very insatiable and often enough, Albus was clinging to him and kissing him all over. Scorpius, who had found out a long time ago, it was very hard to say no to him and often found himself being taken away from whatever he was doing just to have a good shag with Albus. And it _was_ very good.

But when they had been in school, their work had often been neglected just so they could run off to go at it. And soon enough, Scorpius found it rather annoying. And of course, Albus didn't think a thing about it but instead just smiled in that stupid dopey way.

He had tried to reprimand him, of course.

'_Scor, you're smart. Stop worrying. We'll get out of Hogwarts.' _And of course this was supposed to calm his worrying but Albus was a carefree idiot and any advice from him was just ignored.

But he had been right and they had graduated from Hogwarts.

'_See, told ya.' _

Scorpius had just kissed him because, he actually admitted, Albus was cute and an awesome boyfriend even if he would never hear it.

There were some things you just didn't need to think about.

* * *

**Notes: **I like Corp better too. That's a pretty cool nickname. 


End file.
